


Flowers For Lyuze

by Erin_C



Category: Casshern Sins
Genre: Angst, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_C/pseuds/Erin_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casshern pays tribute. Fanart for Casshern Sins. Background (used with permission) has been modified from a photo by the wonderfully talented photographer at www.nightfateactions.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers For Lyuze




End file.
